


Something Magical

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Will Vin ever return?





	Something Magical

“Chris?” 

“Not now, Buck.”

Buck took a step into Larabee’s office. “You can’t just give up, Chris.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Chris snapped, his eyes bloodshot and face lined with exhaustion.

“You know Vin. There ain’t much that can keep that boy down.” 

Chris snorted derisively. “It’s been a month.” 

“It’s Christmas, anything could happen. You just gotta believe.”

Chris froze. Just for a moment, he’d heard Vin’s familiar raspy voice. 

“Chris?”

But it wasn’t. He sighed. “There isn’t anything magical about Christmas, Buck.” 

“Sure there is.” Buck approached Chris’s desk. 

“Are you telling me you still expect him to come walking in the door?” 

Buck shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Chris just shook his head.

Buck took a deep breath. “Or-“ He was cut off by the shrill sound of a cell phone.

“Larabee.”

“-maybe he’ll call you,” Buck finished in a whisper, his eyes alight with hope.

He swallowed hard. 

Buck held his breath. 

And then Chris spoke just one word. A word that held more emotion than Buck had ever heard.

“Vin?” 

As Chris slowly dropped into his chair, staring at the other man in disbelief, Buck grinned. “Guess there’s something magical about Christmas after all.”


End file.
